


Always

by teruteruboozu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, cronyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteruboozu/pseuds/teruteruboozu
Summary: Nyx breaks the rules with his kukris. Crowe is there to mend him when he is the broken one.





	Always

“You’re a mess,” Crowe’s voice came from behind Nyx’s shoulder, as he cleaned and bandaged his wounds at the apartment table. She put down two glasses of water on the surface with a soft clunk before she pulled out a chair in front of him and reached out to help, her slender fingers dabbing antiseptic and antibacterial gel to the skin of his hands and chest, making him wince more than once. “Don’t be a baby. You’ve been through worse.”

“This coming from someone who fights from a distance,” Nyx said in rebuttal, though his words were only in jest as a sneaky smirk teased at his lips, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as he focused on her face. She was pretty - she always was, ever since he had met her at Libertus’ side, all silky hair and perfect porcelain skin, her brown eyes bright and intelligent. They had been young then; young, gifted, and lost in a world of turmoil that didn’t seem to have an end. When they were older, she and he had grown their roots together, but outside of Libertus’ view.

Crowe raised an eyebrow at Nyx, amusement causing the corners of her lips to quirk upwards. “Yep, because you always have to be the hero,” she sighed, as she finished his bandages up, her touch lingering on his wrists. “You aren’t immortal, sweetie. Please be careful...you at least have me to come back to.”

“Yeah, I do,” Nyx said lightly, as he slid his hands to hold Crowe’s wrists as well, gently pulling at her. She stood up and stepped forward, settling herself down into his lap and looping her slender arms around his shoulders. She smelled like shampoo and sweetness, and as he wrapped her in his arms he tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her jawline and then to her lips. This relationship was against the rules, but Nyx was never a fan of restrictions, and no one was there to see. “You should let your hair down and let me take care of you for a change.”

“Mmm-hm,” Crowe hummed softly, and she coaxed him against herself as she ran her fingertips over his braids, gently twining one around an index finger. “The moment I do that, you’ll fall apart.”

Nyx exhaled a soft laugh as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. “...you’re only a little right,” he conceded.

“I always am,” Crowe said assuredly, as she looked into his eyes.

“Mm...yeah, forgot,” Nyx sighed, as he began to unzip the back of her top, calloused thumbs stroking over her pale skin. “Means you’d better never leave me, then.”

Crowe sighed as she relaxed, and she tilted her head down, kissing Nyx again and enjoying the taste of his lips, the scent of the battleground and the earth upon his skin and hair. “...I promise,” she breathed, as she lifted a hand and slid the straps of her top down in invitation. “I’ll always be here.”


End file.
